The Cage
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: Hannibal is a POW during the Vietnam War, but has he lost hope of escaping?


**The Cage**

_The rain never stops. I wish it would stop raining. _thoughtthe prisoner as he wrapped was left of his combat fatigues round him trying to shield himself from the rain. He tried unsuccessfully to find a more comfortable position. It was difficult to do so in such a small space. Weakly he raised his hand and rubbed the rain out of his eyes, and felt the stubble on his face and pushed back his greying hair back. _I must look quite unkept _he thought

"Home" was a small bamboo cage which had only room for a prisoner to sit or kneel down in. The prisoner smiled wearily and his blue eyes had a twinkle as he recalled the dry humour of a fellow prisoner a week earlier. "Welcome to the Hanoi Hilton"

He was taken away shortly afterwards and had not been since.

A sudden spam of coughing interrupted his thoughts. He fought to recover his breath. He clutched at his sides knowing that he had at least one cracked rib from the meeting with his captors before being put in the cage. _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes..._

A scream sliced through the pleasant dream of being far away from the harsh realities of this unfriendly jungle. The prisoner jerked his head upwards in the direction of the scream. _Please God don't let that be one of my men he_ pleaded silently. The screams rang out into the night. Anger welled up inside the tired body of his and he clenched his fist tightly unable to bear the thought he was unable to help the poor soul being tortured in the nearby hut. _Damn damn damn _cursed the prisoner silently as he berated himself for having let his men down with being captured by Charlie. He put his head in his hands wanting to hide his pain from the world.

A voice was calling him, soft gentle and feminine. His Mother. His name was being called. The prisoner looked up but saw nothing. Had the deprivation of food, his injuries and exhaustion caused him to hulincinte? He shook his head. His pilot was heading for a breakdown not him. The thought of his men in danger, and being trapped in this cage made his stomach tighten once again. _So tired_ thought the prisoner and heavy eyes closed once more.

His Mother was standing there in the hallway. Arms stretched out to greet her boy from school. They both embraced.

"How was school today?" asked his Mother.

"I did history today and it was great. I found out about a great General who led elephants across the Alps. I want to be just like him".

"Just like your Father, John I dint want you to be a soldier. Your Father died because he went to war. I don't want to lose you".

John looked at his Mother for a moment and said solemnly.

"I know Mom, I'll be careful".

He had kept his promise. Entering West Point, graduating with honours and his talent for tactics were noted. He had later earned the name Hannibal after a difficult battle in the early days of the war in Vietnam and rose quickly to become Colonel in the years that followed. His Mother died shortly after he graduated from West Point. Hannibal regretted his Mother not seeing his success but was glad that she was not alive to hear her son was now a prisoner in the Viet Con death camps.

Hannibal awoke to the sound of a bird singing in the trees above. He looked up and saw a beautiful coloured bird perched on some bamboo. He had forgotten in the jungles full of hate and death, that there was beauty too. The bird was blue in colour, with black and white patched wings. Hannibal smiled and suddenly remembered the name of the bird it was a Blue Winged Pita. A native bird in Vietnam. Hannibal had found time to read up on the wildlife in Vietnam. He reckoned knowledge of the wildlife might come in use some day. Hannibal looked at the bird intently and it gave him renewed hope. He was glad the bird was free and not in a cage like he was. Hannibal was determined to be freed from his cage.

The guards appeared and dragged Hannibal out of the cage he had been in for so long. Despite his stiffness and pain, Hannibal turned his head round and looked back up at the tree to see the bird still perched up there. The guard hit Hannibal and shouted

"What are you looking at?"

Hannibal smiled and replied

"Freedom"

This angered the guard who beat Hannibal again. But Hannibal was used to the beatings now and shut his mind to the pain. Hannibal was dumped onto the floor of a mud hut where the rest of his team were, they gathered round and helped Hannibal up. They were surprised to see Hannibal smiling. Hannibal accepted the offer of water and gulped some down and cleared his throat. He looked at his men, all exhausted from the torture and beatings. He would get them home.

"I have a plan….."

**Twelve Years Later**

"Where's Hannibal" growled BA who was not in the best of moods.

Face looked at BA and smiled.

"Its ok BA, Hannibal has gone to the zoo, he said there was something he needed to do".

BA looked at Face bemused. Why was the Colonel at the zoo?

Hannibal sat opposite a bird cage. He had to come. He would never show his team of course, but he was tired of running from Decker. The last mission to help a client escape a particularly nasty drugs gang had taken its toll. Hannibal got up and walked to the cage. Suddenly he spotted the bird he had seen so long ago. Hannibal smiled. It was beautiful. Suddenly Hannibal felt renewed strength. "Freedom" Hannibal whispered to himself. Taking one last look at the Blue Winged Pita, he lit a cigar and walked out of the Zoo. The jazz was back.

3


End file.
